I want you by my side
by Hotchgirlie
Summary: Fünf Monate nach dem Mord an seiner Freundin Beth und seinem Sohn Jack kehrt Aaron Hotchner zur BAU zurück. Der Täter ist immer nocbh auf freiem Fuß und plant sein großes Showdown, während das Team in NYC ermittelt. Dabei kommen sich Hotch und Reid sehr nahe... Die Personen gehören mir nicht, außer die OCs
1. Chapter 1

**_I want you by my side _**

**_Kapitel 1_**

Mein Herz blutete, als die Särge mit den Leichen meines Sohnes Jack und meiner Freundin Beth in die Erde hinabgelassen wurden. Es regnete in Strömen und nur wenige Trauergäste hatten mich nach dem herzergreifenden Gottesdienst auf den Friedhof begleitet, um den Ermordeten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Mein Team bildete eine Ausnahme, alle standen geschlossen an meiner Seite, wofür ich unendlich dankbar war. Sie waren meine Familie, die einzigen Menschen, die mich noch davon abhielten, Selbstmord zu begehen. Unsere Computertechnikerin Penelope Garcia, die die Tränen kaum zurückhalten konnte, hielt eine kurze Ansprache, denn ich fühlte mich nicht dazu in der Lage. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, mein erst zehnjähriger Sohn hatte das nicht verdient, ebenso wie Beth. Beide waren ermordet worden und ich hatte sie nicht beschützen können…

Ich war im Ausland gewesen, auf einer Militärbasis in Afghanistan, wo ich gemeinsam mit der US Army das Land nach Terroristen und Fanatikern durchkämmte. Hier dienten mir meine Jahre als Profiler, so konnte ich schneller herausfinden, wer zu den Übeltätern gehörte und wer nicht. Als der Anruf kam, war ich gerade mitten in einer Schießerei, es ging um Leben und Tod. Da es die Nummer von Beth war, ging ich davon aus, dass sie mal wieder Langeweile oder Sehnsucht nach mir hatte, weshalb ich den Anruf wegdrückte. Erst nachdem wir die Gegend gesichert hatten und ins Lager zurückgekehrt waren, fiel mir auf, dass Beth unzählige Male versucht hatte, mich zu erreichen. Ich rief zurück und mein Stellvertreter, SSA Derek Morgan, hob ab. Er berichtete mir, dass vor nicht mal einer Stunde, ein brutaler Serienkiller meinen Sohn Jack und meine Freundin grausam ermordet hätte. Galle kam in mir hoch… Sie hatte versucht, mir eine Nachricht zukommen zulassen, doch ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, Soldat zu spielen. Noch am selben Tag flog ich zurück, zurück nach Quantico, Virginia. Trotz aller Bemühungen des Teams wurde der Täter nie geschnappt, sondern mordete in weiteren Staaten, darunter New York, Florida und Illinois. Die Ermittlungen verliefen im Sand.

Mein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, ich hatte keine Tränen mehr. Unser jüngstes Teammitglied, der 30-jährige Dr. Spencer Reid, folgte mir nach dem Begräbnis, er schien zu ahnen, dass es mir sehr schlecht ging. Wir wurden eigentlich in Jacks Lieblingsrestaurant erwartet, zum traditionellen Totenmahl, doch ich hatte allen mitgeteilt, dass ich aufgrund meiner Verfassung, nicht an diesem Essen teilnehmen würde. Reid hatte, entgegen unserer ungeschriebenen Gesetze, mein Verhalten analysiert und vermutlich somit auf meinen psychischen Zustand geschlossen. Als ich mich nun schweigend entfernte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, mich direkt anzusprechen: „Hotch, warte! Was ist los? Du hast dich verändert, wir alle, das gesamte Team erkennt dich nicht wieder… Alex und Derek machen sich große Sorgen um dich…" Ich ignorierte den jüngeren Agent und marschierte in Richtung Haupteingang des Friedhofs. „Hotch, rede mit mir! Lass nicht zu, dass es so endet! Du hättest es nicht verhindern können…" Reid verstummte, als ich abrupt stehen blieb. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, Tränen glitzerten in meinen Augen: „Beth hat mich noch angerufen und ich habe… Nein, ich hätte etwas tun können, ich hätte…" Mein Kollege schüttelte den Kopf, sah an mir vorbei, fixierte einen fernen Punkt, als er erwiderte: „Wir… wir haben herausgefunden, dass es der Killer war, der dich angerufen hat… Offenbar wusste er, dass du beschäftigt warst und dir im Nachhinein die Schuld an diesem Mord gegen würdest… Bitte Hotch, du darfst nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mistkerl siegt! Lass ihn nicht gewinnen!" Da krachte ein Schuss, der mich gnadenlos niederstreckte…

Fassungslos starrte ich auf das Blut, das mein weißes Hemd rot färbte. Wie aus weiter Ferne drang Reids Stimme zu mir durch, er flehte mich an, durchzuhalten, jetzt nicht aufzugeben, der Krankenwagen sei bereits unterwegs. Dazu rief mir SSA David Rossi, dessen älteres Gesicht mit seinen vielen Falten, sich in mein Blickfeld schob, in Erinnerung, dass meine Familie mich noch brauchte, ich sollte um mein Leben kämpfen. Der Schmerz, der nur kurze Zeit später einsetzte, ließ mich laut aufschreien, trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Tränen rannen mir aus den Augen und Schweiß trat mir auf die Stirn. Reid meinte, als ich versuchte meinen Körper zu drehen: „Nein Hotch… Bleib ganz still liegen, der Killer beobachtet dich vielleicht noch, wenn er denkt, dass du tot bist, dann wird er dich nicht im Krankenhaus aufsuchen und dir den Rest geben! Vertrau mir…" Spencer wurde von herannahenden Sirenen übertönt. Von dem was danach folgte, bekam ich kaum etwas mit, laut Rossi verlor ich im Krankenwagen das Bewusstsein, erlitt sogar einen Herzstillstand. Jedenfalls wachte ich nach einer Woche Koma auf und fand das Team schlafend vor, alle, außer Dr. Reid, schlummerten vor sich hin. Der junge FBI Agent saß an meinem Bett und sah fürchterlich aus, offenbar hatte er nur sehr wenig geschlafen. Er brachte ein erleichtertes Lächeln zustande, dann flüsterte er leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken: „Der Täter ist uns durch die Lappen gegangen, aber es besteht keinen Zweifel, es war der Gleiche, der Jack und Beth auf dem Gewissen hat… Die Kugeln sind absolut identisch." Ich nickte schweigend, behielt aber meine Gedanken für mich. Wieso hatte ich diesen Anschlag überlebt? Warum hatte es dieser Mistkerl auf mich abgesehen? Was hatte meine Familie damit zu tun? Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? War meine Verletzung sehr schlimm? Schwebte nun etwa auch mein gesamtes Team in Lebensgefahr? Ich schüttelte kurzerhand den Kopf, dann verkrampfte sich mein Herz. Der Reaper George Foyet war der letzte Serienmörder, der mich persönlich angegriffen hatte, damals hatte ich fast meine Dienstmarke verloren. Würde es dieses Mal ebenfalls darauf hinauslaufen? Er hatte damals Haley, meine Ex-Frau getötet, bevor ich ihn eigenhändig zu Tode geprügelt hatte… Eine Gänsehaut überkam mich und Reid reagierte sofort: „Hotch, wir sind eine Familie… Du hast mal gesagt, wer sich mit einem von uns anlegt, der legt sich mit uns allen an… Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir diesen Mistkerl davonkommen lassen werden! Niemand von uns wird dich jetzt im Stich lassen, also mach dir keine Sorgen! Wir stehen das alle gemeinsam durch!" Ich weinte stumm. Ich war nicht bereit, das Leben meiner Agents, die mir so ans Herz gewachsen waren zu riskieren, lieber lieferte ich mich dem Mörder aus. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, auch nur einen von ihnen zu verlieren, weder J.J. (Jennifer Jareau genannt), Penelope Garcia, Alex Blake, noch Derek Morgan, David Rossi oder Spencer Reid, niemand sollte meinetwegen sterben müssen. „Aaron Hotchner! Hör sofort auf, dich für diese Morde verantwortlich zu machen… Du hättest sie nicht verhindern können. Der Mörder möchte, dass du genau das denkst! Ich habe dir bereits auf dem Friedhof gesagt, dass dich keine Schuld trifft!" Ich wandte mich vom jüngsten Teammitglied ab, ließ zu, dass der Schlaf mich übermannte.

Fünf Monate später…

Ich betrat das Hauptquartier der BAU in Quantico, Virginia an diesem verregneten Morgen mit gemischten Gefühlen… Es war mein erster Arbeitstag nach dem Anschlag, der Täter immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Trotz intensiver Ermittlungen war es dem FBI nicht gelungen, den Mörder auf irgendeine Weise zu eliminieren. Da jedoch vor weniger als 24 Stunden in Philadelphia ein Bankraub stattgefunden hatte, bei der die gleiche Waffe benutzt worden war, ging der Director davon aus, dass für mich keine Gefahr mehr bestünde und zog meinen Personenschutz ab. Ich stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl und erschien zögerlich im Büro meiner Teamkollegen. J.J. war die erste, die mich begrüßte: „Hey Hotch! Schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben! Komm, die anderen sind im Konferenzraum, ein neuer Fall erwartet uns in New York City, scheint etwas Größeres zu sein…" Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, hängte sie sich bei mir ein und zwang mich so, mich den anderen zu stellen. Sie nickten mir alle freundlich zu, offenbar erleichtert darüber, dass ich trotz alledem noch weitermachen wollte. Garcia führte uns in den Fall ein: „Das NYPD hat innerhalb der vergangenen Woche vier Leichen entdeckt. Alles junge Frauen Anfang bis Mitte 20. Sie stammten aus unterschiedlichen sozialen Schichten. Von mittellosen Einwanderern, bis hin zur reichen Senatstochter ist alles dabei. Sämtliche Opfer werden 24-32 Stunden festgehalten. Der Täter vergewaltigt die Frauen. Nachdem er sie gefoltert hat, stranguliert er sie mit einem Gürtel. Bevor er die Leichen in den gefährlichsten Gegenden der Stadt entsorgt, entfernt er ihnen Herz und Leber, vermutlich noch während die Opfer leben…" J.J. atmete tief durch, während Reid sich als Erster zu Wort meldete: „Das deutet auf einen sehr gefährlichen Täter hin, der seine Opfer gerne quält, also ein Sadist, der es genießt diesen Frauen Schmerz zuzufügen." Derek nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und fuhr fort: „Wir sollten sofort aufbrechen, dieser Killer wird nicht aufhören, bis wir ihn geschnappt haben…" Daraufhin sahen alle mich an. Sie erwarteten den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Seufzend kam ich meiner Pflicht als Unit Chief nach: „Also gut, Abflug in 40 Minuten…" Der Konferenzraum leerte sich allmählich, nur David Rossi schien keine Eile zu haben. Als wir alleine waren, sagte er ruhig: „Wie fühlst du dich, Aaron? Bist du wirklich schon bereit für den Einsatz? In deinen Augen sehe ich immer noch den gleichen Schmerz, wie am ersten Tag nach deiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan… Möchtest du vielleicht darüber reden?" Ich packte die Akte zusammen: „Dave, es geht mir gut, der Psychiater hat mich für diensttauglich erklärt, ich darf und kann wieder arbeiten…" Rossi nickte: „Ich weiß, aber danach habe ich nicht gefragt…" Das hatte ich geahnt. David, der beste Freund, den man sich nur wünschen konnte, hatte innerhalb von fünf Minuten mehr gesehen, als der Seelenklempner des FBI in fünf Monaten. Ich war ihm eine Antwort schuldig: „Wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst… Es geht mir beschissen… Beth fehlt mir, wir haben nahezu täglich miteinander geredet… Aber ich vermisse Jack mehr als alles andere. Jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Wohnung aufschließe, denke ich, er müsste mir entgegen gerannt kommen. Haleys Schwester Jessica hat vergangenes Wochenende seine Sachen in Kisten gepackt und mir geraten, umzuziehen… Doch ich fürchte, das wird das Problem nicht lösen… Kein Vater sollte seinen Sohn zu Grabe tragen…" Rossi legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Du bist wieder da, weil du es Zuhause nicht mehr aushältst… Du suchst Verbindung zum Team… Das ist gut, es wird dir vielleicht helfen, den Schmerz des Verlustes einzudämmen, ihn zumindest einstweilen zu betäuben… Da bleibt mir nur noch eines zu sagen… Willkommen zurück, SSA Hotchner!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kapitel 2_**

Reid war der Einzige aus dem Team, der sich weitestgehend normal verhielt, mir gegenüber. So kam es, dass wir nur zu zweit im SUV saßen, die anderen quetschten sich lieber alle in einen Wagen und ich konnte mir vorstellen wieso. Spencer hingegen berichtete mir, was ich aufgrund meines fünfmonatigen Urlaubs alles verpasst hatte. Ganz bewusst sprach er das Thema Jack und Beth nicht an, weshalb ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Dennoch fiel mir auf, dass er mich immer wieder besorgt musterte, er schien zu verstehen, dass diese Sache nicht so einfach an mir vorübergehen konnte, als es offensichtlich den Anschein hatte. Reid war halt ein beispielloser Profiler, der es noch sehr weit bringen konnte, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen. Nach einer Weile erklärte er: „Was hältst du von unserem neuen Fall, garantiert hast du dir schon etwas überlegt…" Ich nickte, erwiderte: „Wieso sucht er sich gerade diese Opfer aus? Weshalb verschleppt er sie in der Öffentlichkeit und wird doch nie gesehen? Keines der Opfer hat sich gewehrt, aber der toxikologische Befund sagt, dass die Frauen weder unter Drogen, noch Alkohol oder Medikamenten standen. Ich denke, er hält sie an einem Ort fest, der groß genug ist, um die Frauen foltern zu können, ohne, dass die Nachbarn es mitbekommen, es könnte natürlich auch ein gut isolierter Keller sein. Dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass er höchste Präzision bei der Organentnahme walten lässt, wir suchen also jemanden, der im medizinischen Bereich tätig ist oder war, ein Student, der abgebrochen hat, wäre natürlich auch möglich… Jedenfalls genießt er es, diese Frauen zu dominieren, er muss demnach schon mal polizeilich aufgefallen sein, da seine Persönlichkeit sehr stark ausgeprägt ist. Die Art und Weise der Folter weist auf einen Täter hin, der sich schon mal mit alternativen Verhörmethoden befasst hat…"-„Der Meinung bin ich auch, nur frage ich mich, wieso er den Opfern bei lebendigem Leib und ohne Narkose Leber und dann Herz entnimmt. Wie können die Opfer das überhaupt überleben? Das Herz ist Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Kreislaufs…" Ich antwortete: „Oder er entfernt das Herz direkt nachdem der Tod eingetreten ist… Klingt zwar grausam und eklig, scheint mir aber im vorliegenden Fall äußerst naheliegend…" Für den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen wir. Ich beobachtete Reid, der konzentriert auf den Verkehr achtete. Unser jüngstes Teammitglied hatte sich sehr verändert, er schleuderte nicht mehr so sehr mit Fachbegriffen um sich und versuchte auch nicht, andere zu verbessern oder seinen Senf dazuzugeben. Er war reifer geworden und einfühlsamer. Er schenkte dem ganzen Team seine Aufmerksamkeit, weshalb es ihm unmöglich entgangen sein konnte, dass es mir immer noch schlecht ging. Es wunderte mich, dass er meinen seelischen Zustand noch nicht angesprochen hatte, es schien, als wollte er abwarten, mir die Zeit geben, die ich benötigte, um damit fertig zu werden. Wieso tat er das? Was steckte hinter seiner Fürsorge und Freundlichkeit?

Der kleine bequeme Jet hob auf die Sekunde genau pünktlich ab. Jeder von uns studierte schweigend die mitgenommene Fallakte, was vollkommen ungewöhnlich war, denn normalerweise wurde im Flugzeug immer geredet. Als mir schließlich auffiel, dass sich alle außer Rossi und Reid sonderbare Blicke zuwarfen, reichte es mir. Ich schlug die Mappe zu und sprach: „Leute, was zur Hölle ist mit euch los? Ihr behandelt mich, als wäre ich ein ansteckendes Virus… Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr nicht wisst, was ihr zu mir sagen sollt, aber das ist echt keine Lösung! Ich bin wieder da und nur das zählt. Was die Vorfälle von vor fünf Monaten betrifft, ich… ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn wir nicht darüber reden würden…" Der muskulöse Afroamerikaner Derek Morgan trat an mich heran, umarmte mich freundschaftlich: „Hey Mann… Es tut mir leid, ich hatte Angst, ich könnte etwas Falsches sagen… Du hast uns allen sehr gefehlt, Hotch… Ich verspreche dir, wenn irgendwas ist, wir sind alle für dich da! Wie heißt es doch so treffend bei den Musketieren? Alle für einen und einer für alle!" Die anderen entschuldigten sich ebenfalls, schienen außerdem froh zu sein, dass ich wieder einsatzfähig war. Nur David und Spencer schwiegen, beobachteten mich, sie ahnten bereits, dass ich eine Maske aufgesetzt hatte, dass mir das Arbeiten nach wie vor sehr schwer fiel. Bis zur Landung weihte ich alle in die Theorien ein, die Reid und ich im SUV besprochen hatten. Alle wirkten beeindruckt über meine Leistung. Wie immer teilten wir uns auf, Blake und Morgan sahen sich die Tatorte an, J.J. würde der Pathologie einen Besuch abstatten, während Rossi und Reid mit den Hinterbliebenen redeten. Ich sah für mich vor, aufs Revier zu fahren, um mit den örtlichen Behörden unsere Vorgehensweise abzuklären und die Berichte durchzuarbeiten, halt schlichte Büroarbeit, die ich eigentlich nicht mochte, aber die notwendig war, denn ich traute mir selbst noch nicht über den Weg. Auf diese Weise war ich dem Team von Nutzen ohne die Ermittlungen zu gefährden. Die FBI-Außendienststelle schickte uns vier pechschwarze SUVs, Baujahr 2013, also noch brandneu. Wir verabredeten uns für zwei Stunden später auf dem Polizeirevier. So fuhr ich also allein auf die Wache, die vermutlich nicht sonderlich begeistert war, vom Federal Bureau of Investigation unterstützt zu werden, doch der Befehl kam von ganz oben, da konnte niemand protestieren. Ich stellte den Wagen auf dem Parkstreifen ab, stieg mit eiligen Schritten die Treppe zum Bürogebäude hinauf. Drinnen erwarteten mich mehr als ein Duzend Polizisten, zum Teil sehr mies gelaunt. Verständlich, sie fürchteten, wir würden ihnen den Fall wegschnappen, tatsächlich waren wir nur hier um sie zu unterstützen. „Detective Sheridan, ich bin SSA Aaron Hotchner vom FBI, sie hatten mit meiner Kollegin telefoniert. Könnten wir uns in ihrem Büro weiterunterhalten?", begrüßte ich den Ranghöchstem höflich. Dieser sah mich finster an, geleitete mich jedoch in den hinteren Bereich, wo er ein einzelnes Büro besaß. Er bot mir nicht mal einen Stuhl an, das allein zeigte schon, wie wenig mein Team hier willkommen war. Ich erklärte sofort, um jeglichen Streitereien aus dem Weg zu gehen: „Hören Sie, Detective, wir sind nur hier, um Ihnen zu helfen! Wir schreiben Ihnen und Ihren Männern nicht vor, was Sie zu tun haben, Wir erstellen ein Profil und helfen dabei, den Täter festzunehmen… Nur was die Medien angeht, würde ich Sie bitten, noch nichts zu sagen, denn das könnte den Ermittlungen sehr schaden." Der Cop steckte sich eine Zigarette an, erwiderte misstrauisch: „Sie reden von WIR, aber ich sehe nur Sie. Wo ist der Rest Ihres Teams? Kommen die erst noch aus dem Urlaub oder haben sie nur verschlafen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, meine Stimme klang nun weniger freundlich, dafür hatte sie einen harten Unterton angenommen: „Sie wissen nicht, wie wir arbeiten… Unser Team hat sich aufgeteilt, um sich ein besseres Bild des Falles machen zu können! Sie können uns diesen Aufenthalt vielleicht schwer und unangenehm machen. Hier allerdings ein Wort der Warnung. Sollten Sie oder Ihre Männer, absichtlich oder nicht, das Leben meiner Leute gefährden, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie wieder Streife laufen und dass der Fall dem FBI vollkommen übertragen wird! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Detektive? ...Dann können Sie mir ja jetzt zeigen, welche Schreibtische für uns reserviert sind, ein einzelnes Büro wäre nicht schlecht. Sheridan warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu, zeigte dann schweigend auf das Büro schräg gegenüber von seinem eigenen: „Es gehört Officer Coulson, aber so selten, wie er da hockt, wird es kein Problem sein, wenn Sie es während Ihres Aufenthaltes nutzen, denke ich!" Ich sagte nichts, wunderte mich jedoch schon, warum ein ganz gewöhnlicher Officer ein eigenes Büro hatte, das war normalerweise den Detektive oder Sergeant vorbehalten. Ich runzelte die Stirn, ich sollte mir ein Bild von diesem Mann machen, der offensichtlich kein Büromensch war. Ich fragte nach den Berichten, Fotos, Beweisen und Zeugenaussagen des Falles, die mir nur wenig später ins Büro gebracht wurden, es waren mehrere Kisten. Doch bevor ich mich auf den Serienkiller konzentrierte, analysierte ich den Polizisten, auf dessen Arbeitsstelle mein Team sich eingenistet hatte. Der kleine Raum war akribisch sauber und ordentlich, das könnte beim Militär durchgehen. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen keine Fotos, doch anhand von dem Adressbuch, das ich in einer der Schubladen fand, war er ein Frauenheld mit vier Ex-Frauen, vermutlich ohne Kinder. Das Bücherregal war vollgestopft mit Thrillers, Kriminalromanen und Geschichtsbüchern, die sich auf den Zeitraum des zweiten Weltkriegs beschränkten. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was war das für ein Mensch. Ich zog eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, sofort entdeckte ich eine leere Flasche Whisky dahinter, daneben, eine noch halbvolle Flasche Brandy. Ganz klar, der Kerl war Alkoholiker. Wieso war dann immer noch Polizist. Die Vorschriften besagten doch, dass Cops, die während der Arbeit tranken, augenblicklich rausgeworfen werden sollten. Ich seufzte, das konnte ja heiter werden! Ich drehte mich um, da standen Rossi und Reid mit drei Bechern Kaffee vor mir. Wir setzten uns hin und ich berichtete ihnen über das Problem des NYPD mit uns, ich fügte hinzu, dass Officer Coulson, dessen Büro wir zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatten, uns noch Ärger machen würde. David meinte: „Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten… Der Director sitzt uns im Nacken, die Presse nervt uns und jetzt auch noch das! Manchmal hasse ich unseren Job!" Dann verschwand er, um Det. Sheridan zu begrüßen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, welchen Anruf er gerade erhalten hatte. Ich nippte schweigend an meinem schwarzen Kaffee. Spencer konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten, weshalb er vorsichtig fragte: „Sag mal Hotch… Wieso tust du dir das an? Wir wissen beide, dass du noch nicht bereit für den Außeneinsatz bist, auch wenn das psychologische Gutachten das Gegenteil behauptet… Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, aber du kannst es nicht ewig aufschieben. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst… Vergiss nicht, ich habe Maeve verloren… Sieh mich an… Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mir die Schuld daran gebe? Du hattest mich darum gebeten, die beiden im Auge zu behalten, doch als der Anschlag verübt wurde, war ich mit dem Team unterwegs nach Nappa, Kalifornien… Und dann wurdest du angeschossen, wärst fast draufgegangen, vermutlich wolltest du sogar sterben, und leugne es nicht, ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen! Hast du auch nur einen Augenblick an uns, den Rest deiner Familie, gedachtet? Garcia wäre an deinem Tod zugrunde gegangen… Alex und Derek hätten dich blutig gerächt, bevor sie deswegen ins Gefängnis gewandert wären. Und J.J., ihr Mann Will und dein Patenkind Henry, sie hätten es vermutlich nicht wirklich verstanden, geschweige denn verkraftet. David hätte den Dienst quittiert, weil er dich nicht hätte retten können. Hotch, du bedeutest uns allen mehr, als du es dir je vorstellen kannst! Jeder einzelne von uns verdankt dir unendlich viel, du bist nicht nur unser Boss, unser mürrischer Unit Chief, sondern ein Freund, jemand, für den wir sterben würden… Du hast all diese Schicksalsschläge nicht verdient, doch du musst nach vorn blicken, nicht zurück! Nimm deine Zukunft in die Hand, mach was aus deinem Leben, damit Jack, Haley und Beth stolz auf dich sein können." Ich schwieg einige Minuten lang, dann bemerkte ich prompt: „Was ist mit dir? Du hast mir erzählt, was alle anderen gemacht hätten, wenn ich gestorben wäre, aber dich selbst hast du nicht weiter erwähnt…" Spencer wurde knallrot im Gesicht, fuhr sich durch sein fast schulterlanges Haar. Unser jüngstes Teammitglied öffnete den Mund, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Mir fiel auf, dass er zu schwitzen begann. Hatte er etwa Angst? Aber wovor? Und wieso? Er wich meinem durchdringenden Blick aus, drehte sich um und rannte hinaus. Doch bevor ich ihm folgen konnte, kehrten die anderen ebenfalls zurück und wollten Bericht erstatten. Dass Reid nicht anwesend war, schien niemanden zu überraschen, sie dachten vermutlich, dass er etwas überprüfen sollte. Ich räusperte mich: „Also, was haben wir?" Alex Blake erklärte: „Die Fundorte der Leichen sind immer in der Nähe der Straße, jedoch im Grenzgebiet der unterschiedlichen Banden. Der Täter sucht sich jedes Mal einen Ort aus, wo es häufig zu Auseinandersetzungen kommt, offenbar legt er großen Wert darauf, dass seine Opfer gefunden werden…" J.J. fuhr fort: „Der Coroner sagt, dass die Frauen mehrfach vergewaltigt wurden und sich nicht gegen die Organentnahme gewehrt haben, jede Leiche weist eindeutige Fesselspuren auf. Der Gerichtsmediziner tippt auf Handschellen oder leichte Ketten. Die Opfer starben, als er ihnen das Herz herausgenommen hat, vermutlich behält er die Organe als Trophäen…" Bevor wir fortfahren konnten, erschien Reid wieder im Raum, meinte mit fester Stimme: „Det. Sheridan lässt ausrichten, dass es einen neuen Leichenfund gegeben hat, in einer Sackgasse in Harlem, die örtlichen Behörden sind bereits informiert." Ich wandte mich an Derek: „Du und Spencer fahrt sofort los, sagt dem Detective, dass sie nichts verändern sollen!" Der Afroamerikaner nickte und eilte mit unserem jüngsten Teammitglied hinaus. Rossi hatte nichts wirklich Spannendes zu berichten. Es gab keine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen den Opfern, sie kannten sich nicht und waren in unterschiedlichen Gesellschaftsschichten aufgewachsen. Die jungen Frauen waren auch vom Charakter her vollkommen verschieden, so zumindest die Angehörigen. Da wir nichts entdeckten, setzten wir unser Computergenie Penelope Garcia an den Fall ran, sie sollte versuchen Verbindungen zwischen den Frauen herzustellen, vielleicht Gemeinsamkeiten finden, die wir auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen konnten. Anschließend arbeiteten wir uns gemeinsam durch die Kisten, die Sheridan mir gegeben hatte. So vergingen mehrere Stunden, bis unsere beiden Agents zurückkamen, sie hatten einige neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen. Der Mörder musste sich gut in der Gegend auskennen, da er die Orte erreichte, die Leichen ablegte und dann wegfuhr ohne gesehen zu werden. Auch passte er den Moment genau ab, wann es keine Zeugen gab. Der Täter fuhr vermutlich einen großen Geländewagen, da die Opfer nach dem Tod kaum bewegt wurden. Ansonsten gab es nichts, was uns weiter voranbrachte. Garcia meldete sich auch nicht bis zum Abend nicht, offenbar hatte sie keine neuen Erkenntnisse. So traf ich die Entscheidung, dass wir uns einige Stunden ausruhen sollten, da alle sehr erschöpft waren. Wir fuhren mit zwei der Wagen in unser Hotel, das die FBI-Außendienststelle für uns gebucht hatte. Die Zimmerverteilung war folgende: Alex und Jennifer, Derek und David, Spencer und ich. Ich war mir allerdings sicher, dass ich keinen Schlaf finden würde, denn seit dem Tod von Beth und Jack litt ich unter Alpträumen, weshalb ich so wenig wie möglich schlief. Es war zwar nicht gesund, aber so ersparte ich mir den Schmerz, ihren Tod immer wieder mitanzusehen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kapitel 3_**

Ich saß an der Bar des Hotels, die sich rechts neben der Lobby befand. Vor mir stand ein halbleeres Glas Scotch. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und meine Teamkollegen schliefen alle schon. Der Barkeeper sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, denn seit mehr als zwei Stunden saß ich auf einem der Hocker am Tresen und hatte mir außer einem Glas Scotch noch nichts bestellt. Nachdenklich drehte ich das Getränk in der Hand, betrachtete scheinbar fasziniert das Farbenspiel im Licht der schwachen Beleuchtung. Neben mir waren noch ein verliebtes Pärchen, hinten in der Ecke am Knutschen, und zwei Geschäftsmänner, auf Barhockern am sich Betrinken, zugegen. Natürlich könnte ich mich ins Delirium trinken, aber was hätte ich davon? Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und schlechtere Laune als zuvor. Nein, das hatte keinen Zweck, der Fall erforderte meine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich für den Tod einer weiteren Unschuldigen verantwortlich wäre. Ich setzte das Glas an die Lippen und trank den Scotch in einem Zug. Er schmeckte vorzüglich, machte in meinem seelischen Zustand Lust auf mehr, doch ich widerstand der Versuchung, bestellte mir stattdessen ein Mineralwasser ohne Kohlensäure, so wie Jack es immer getrunken hatte… Schon dieser Gedanke an meinen Sohn reichte aus, um mir das Herz im Leib zu zerreißen. Der Kleine nicht verdient, ebenso diese Frauen, die einem äußerst brutalen Serienkiller zum Opfer gefallen waren. „Hotch, du legst großen Wert darauf, dass wir ausreichend Schlaf bekommen, aber dich selbst vernachlässigst du, wie immer!" Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Reid auf den Barhocker neben mir. War ja klar, dass ihm auffallen würde, dass ich nicht da war. Mein junger Kollege bestellte sich einen alkoholfreien Cocktail, den er schweigend schlürfte. „Spencer, was zur Hölle machst du noch hier? Ich bin heute Nacht keine gute Gesellschaft, also geh lieber schlafen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Ich versuchte auch nicht weiter, ihn dazu zu überreden, wieder in sein gemütliches Bett zu kriechen, das würde nichts bringen. Nach einer Weile der Stille, meinte er plötzlich: „Wie lange geht das schon? Weiß der Psychiater des FBI davon?" Er dachte kurz darüber nach, gab sich dann selbst die Antwort: „Vermutlich nicht, denn sonst hätte er dich wohl kaum für diensttauglich erklärt… Aber wieso hast du das verschwiegen?" Er sah mich prüfend an, wartete ab. Da wir des Öfteren Schach gespielt hatten, wusste ich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass er sehr geduldig war. Seufzend gab ich Auskunft: „Ich hatte eine Phase, nach Haleys Tod, da blieb ich fast die ganze Nacht wach, ging sämtliche Berichte durch, bevor der Section Chief sie lesen konnte… Dann irgendwann besserte sich das und ich konnte wieder durchschlafen… Aber seit Jacks Tod… Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich seine blutüberströmte Leiche, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Jedes Mal höre ich, wie er um Hilfe schreit, meinen Namen ruft… Und ich bin nicht da, um ihn zu beschützen, so wie es eigentlich sein sollte… Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, denn es hilft ja doch nichts… Ich habe die beiden im Stich gelassen, als sie mich am meisten gebraucht haben…" Ohne etwas hinzuzufügen trank ich mein Glas leer, goss jedoch sofort nach. Reid nippte eine Weile an seinem Cocktail, erklärte dann: „Du hättest den Killer nicht aufhalten könne… Wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann mir! Ich hätte nicht nach Nappa fliegen sollen, ich dachte, die beiden wären sicher. Ich hätte nie geahnt, dass ein Killer es auf die beiden abgesehen haben könnte. Es tut mir leid, Hotch! Es ist klar, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, auch wenn andere auf dich einreden, aber du hast zu mir gesagt, dass das Leben weitergeht, es wartet auf niemanden… Außerdem glaube ich, dass besonders Jack nicht wollte, dass du an seinem Tod verzweifelst… Er sah in dir immer seinen starken Dad, der viel geschuftet hat, der immer für ihn da war… Du hast nicht versagt, das ist unmöglich… Woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass deine Familie in Gefahr schwebt, während du selbst dein Leben riskierst?" Nach diesen Worten stellte er sein leeres Glas auf den Tresen und ging hinaus. Mein junger Kollege hatte mir viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Er hatte ja Recht, mit dem, was er sagte! Aber es war schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ich nichts hätte tun können. Es erinnerte mich an den Reaper, eigentlich hätte ich aus diesem Fall lernen sollen… Ich seufzte tief, bezahlte meine Drinks und den von Reid, dann stieg ich leise die Treppe zu unserem Zimmer hoch, vielleicht würde ich in dieser Nacht doch noch etwas Schlaf finden…

Rossi und ich waren die einzigen, die aufs Revier gefahren waren, die anderen holten zum einen Frühstück und zum anderen sprachen sie mit den Freunden der Opfer, um mehr über das Privatleben der Frauen zu erfahren, so bestand zumindest die Möglichkeit, die Viktimologie einzugrenzen. Garcia hatte nicht nur nach Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern gesucht, sondern gemäß unseres noch nicht vollständigen Profils potenzielle Täter ausgesucht, die David und ich nun aussortierten. Einige Stunden später rief Morgan an, um uns zu informieren, dass sie vielleicht eine Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt hatten und Garcia gerade dabei war, ihre Theorie zu überprüfen. Rossi meinte dann: „Sobald unser Computergirl unsere These bestätigt hat, oder eben nicht, müssen wir unbedingt das Profil rausgeben, sonst wissen die Cops nicht, wen sie jagen müssen!" Ich runzelte die Stirn, hier stimmte etwas nicht, ich hatte es im Gefühl und das hatte mich bisher noch nie getäuscht. Irgendwas war hier faul, ich kam nur nicht darauf, was es war. Rastlos bewegte ich mich durch das kleine Büro. David, der gerade von seiner Akte aufblickte, die er überprüft hatte, erkundigte sich sofort: „Aaron, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Du wirkst gestresst, ruhelos und nervös… Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, dass du Angst hast. Also? Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl nieder, eine Mappe auf den chaotischen, überfüllten Tisch werfend. Dann äußerte ich mich: „Dave, dieser Fall… Die ganze Sache stinkt für mich bis zum Himmel… Meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass wir ein entscheidendes Detail übersehen, ich komme nur nicht darauf, was. Diese Frauen werden aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund entführt, gefoltert, vergewaltigt und durch Organentnahme getötet und gleichzeitig stranguliert… Das passt nicht zusammen. Ein Mensch kann ohne Herz nicht überleben, das weiß doch jeder, wieso erwürgt der Killer seine Opfer dann mit dem Gürtel? Es wurden keine Abwehrverletzungen festgestellt. Was, wenn die Opfer ihrem Täter vertraut haben, als er sie entführte, danach hat er sie irgendwie gefügig gemacht, vielleicht mit Drohungen? Wir haben die Frage noch nicht geklärt, was er mit den Organen macht… Ich bin mir sicher, wir übersehen das Wesentliche!" Rossi schwieg eine Weile, wirkte von meinem Geständnis, meinem Verhalten sichtlich überrascht. Ich fuhr mir durch das kurze, schwarze Haar, als mir ein Geistesblitz kam. Ich blickte Rossi an, dann wählte ich Garcias Nummer, stellte sie auf Lautsprecher. Nach nur zweimaligem Klingeln hob sie ab: „Sagt nichts, ihr braucht mal wieder meine zauberhaften Finger!" Ich schmunzelte weniger als eine Sekunde, dann erklärte ich: „Garcia, ich weiß, du sollst nach Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern suchen, aber ich habe eine andere Idee… kannst du herausfinden, welcher Officer erst kürzlich hierher gewechselt ist, beschränke dich dabei auf weiße Männer zwischen 30 und 40 mit militärischem Hintergrund. Vielleicht auch ein abgebrochenes Medizinstudium… Ach ja, schicke mir bitte alles, was du über Officer Coulson finden kannst! Danke!" Unsere Computertechnikerin verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich hacke Daten so schnell wie der Wind, die Geschwindigkeit wird Sie umhauen, Sir!" David bemerkte vorausschauend: „Aaron, du weißt schon, dass wir dadurch den Hass der hiesigen Polizei auf uns ziehen… Sobald die herausfinden, dass wir hinter ihrem Rücken über sie recherchieren, werden sie uns das Leben zur Hölle machen… Andererseits… habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in dein Bauchgefühl. Wenn da etwas ist, das dir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, dann ist es die Sache vermutlich wert." Ich nickte: „Die Fundorte der Leichen sind nicht nur gefährlich, sondern befinden sich an Reviergrenzen… Manche Polizeiwachen haben Probleme bei der Zusammenarbeit, so etwas wissen nur Insider, demnach suchen wir einen Cop. Seit wir hier sind, haben wir Officer Coulson noch nicht gesehen. Wenn er nicht im Dienst angeschossen habe ich keine Erklärung für sein sonderliches Verhalten. Er trinkt Alkohol bei der Arbeit und besitzt sogar ein eigenes Büro! Wenn du mich fragst, ist er der Sohn eines wichtigen Politikers oder eines einflussreichen Unternehmers… Er steht auf meiner Liste der Verdächtigen ganz oben…" Rossi senkte anerkennend den Kopf: „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich je an dir gezweifelt habe, dein Verstand ist immer noch rasiermesserscharf. Ich hätte das alles nicht geschlussfolgert… Wie meinte Morgan einmal, jedes Teammitglied erfüllt nicht nur seine Pflicht, sondern vervollständigt die Gruppe, ergänzt die anderen…" Mir tat dieses Lob zwar gut, aber ich konnte es nicht einfach so annehmen, weshalb ich leise gestand: „Dave, ich bin noch längst nicht wieder auf dem Damm… All das habe ich mir vergangene Nacht durch den Kopf gehen lassen, als ich mal wieder wach lag…" Er erwiderte prompt: „War das bevor oder nachdem du mit Reid an der Bar geredet hast?" Zu einer Antwort sollte ich nicht kommen, denn die restlichen Teammitglieder trafen ein, mit frischen Brötchen und jeder Menge Kaffee. Wir teilten unsere Theorien mit ihnen, während sie uns berichteten, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich eine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern gab. Zwei der Frauen hatten die anonymen Drogenabhängigen besucht, die von der Polizei organisiert wurden, um zu verhindern, dass mittellose Jugendliche auf der Straße starben. Spencer, unser Experte für Statistik und Mathematik, fügte hinzu, dass allerdings eher Prostituierte und Obdachlose diese Initiative nutzten. Da es anonym war, konnten wir die Mitglieder nicht ermitteln. Garcia rief im gleichen Moment Derek an. Dieser meldete sich sofort: „Hey Babygirl! Warte, ich schalte den Lautsprecher an, damit alle mitbekommen, was du uns zu sagen hast!" Unsere technische Analystin berichtete: „Also, meine Lieben! Ich habe getan, worum ihr alle mich im Laufe der vergangenen Stunden gebeten habt und einige interessante Dinge in Erfahrung gebracht… Detective Bryan Coulson wurde letztes Jahr bei einer Schießerei erschossen, sein Sohn Jimmy, damals Polizeifrischling musste tatenlos zusehen. Er wechselte das Revier und machte erfolglos einen Entzug, nachdem er für drei Wochen suspendiert worden war… Er brach die Therapie ab und begann sich Heroin zu spritzen. Sein Vorgesetzter, Detective Thomas Sheridan setzte ihn unter Druck, sodass er die AD besuchte, wo er vermutlich unseren ersten Opfern begegnet ist." Alex Blake, die sich Notizen gemacht hatte, erkundigte sich: „Garcia, hast du vielleicht einen Auslöser gefunden, weshalb der Kerl zum Serienmörder hätte werden können?" Eine Weile herrschte Stille, nur das Hämmern auf einer Tastatur war zu vernehmen, dann hörten wir erneut die Stimme unserer Computerspezialistin: „Oh mein Gott… Vor drei Wochen starb seine Frau bei einem Autounfall, laut Polizeibericht ist sie gefahren und er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, aber wenn ihr mich fragt… Stimmt das nicht mal absatzweise. Unsere Opfer ähneln ihr, irgendwie unheimlich. Adresse und alle Infos habe ich euch bereits gemailt, bis später meine Süßen!"


End file.
